


SCI瞳耀-婚后车一辆-《亲爱的小白》番外

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 展耀 - Freeform, 白羽瞳 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	SCI瞳耀-婚后车一辆-《亲爱的小白》番外

婚纱，洁白的颜色，象征着新人的纯洁与美丽。

衣帽间的全身镜前，穿着白色婚纱的人望着镜子，久久无语，他身后的人正在努力帮他把背后的拉链往上拉。

“小白，吐气，你可以的！”展耀鼓励着他，试图把卡在半途的拉链头往上提。

“我努力了。”白羽瞳满脸的生无可恋。

“吐气，再试试，就一次，快点，老婆。”展耀隔着婚纱层层叠叠的纱裙拍了拍他的屁股，觉得手感挺好顺手摸了一把。

白羽瞳：……

“是谁说今天任我为所欲为的？”展耀开始撒娇，搂着他劲瘦的腰从背后抱住他，把下巴搁在他的肩头。

“是我。”白羽瞳生无可恋，“再试一次，不行就算了吧，这些婚纱是按照你的尺寸定制的，我怎么可能穿得上。”

旁边已经堆了一叠各式各样的婚纱裙，都是白妈妈和展妈妈上次量过展耀的尺寸后定制的，怕展耀突然发胖还定制了双层拉链，防止婚礼当天需要临时修改，没想到展耀用白色情侣西装说服了两位妈妈，后来一件都没用到。

于是这些婚纱就被两位妈妈送到了新房的衣帽间里，被展耀突发奇想拿来玩白羽瞳。

嗯……就玩玩。

反正定制了可大一号的双层拉链，说不定白羽瞳能穿得下呢？他也没多高呀！

事实证明，这是痴人说梦。

这些婚纱一件都没能穿上，展耀左摸摸右摸摸反而撩起了白羽瞳的欲火，被一把按进了婚纱海里面扒了个精光。

“死耗子，你还没穿上呢，你赖皮！”展耀整个人赤裸地躺在层层白纱上，被吻得喘不过气来。

一身牛奶般的细嫩肌肤，被一些稍硬的白纱划出了红痕。

白羽瞳察觉到了，把他拉起来，自己躺了进去，让展耀倒在自己身上：“我穿不上，那是你的尺寸，要不然你穿给我看？”

展耀撑着他的胸膛爬起，居高临下，猫唇抿出了傲娇的弧度：“不要，你是我媳妇儿，要你穿。”

“那我定制一件我的尺寸？”白羽瞳妥协地提议。

反正也试了那么多件了，不差那么一件，只要展耀高兴，要他做什么都可以。

展耀凑上前蜻蜓点水般亲了亲他的唇：“好，我的小白真乖。”

“那乖小白有什么奖励吗？”白羽瞳眼眸幽深。

展耀脸颊微红：“我不就是奖励吗？”

“猫儿，这可是你说的。”

天旋地转，展耀被拦腰抱了起来。

白羽瞳故意抱得很低，让展耀能感受到自己下身抵在他身上的热度。

他几步走到了全身镜前。

镜中印出了两个的身体，一个不着寸缕，白皙的肌肤飘着粉红的色泽，另一个只穿着白色内裤，浑身肌肉强健有力。

体型的对比被镜子诚实地映照了出来，白羽瞳的手臂比展耀的大腿还要粗，无怪乎那些婚纱没一件穿得上去。

他把展耀放下来，把他按在镜子上细细密密地亲吻，啃过诱人的锁骨，舔吮着往下，含住一点茱萸轻轻啃咬。

“嗯……”展耀发出了敏感的喘息声，脚趾微微绷起。

他不甘示弱地抱着白羽瞳的脖子，手往下去摸他背上迷人的肌肉。

很少有人能练出这么漂亮的肌肉线条，指尖划过的每一寸肌肉都是无法言喻的细致感受。

“猫儿……”白羽瞳舔了舔硬起的红粒，问他，“这样用力吸会疼吗？”

“你会疼吗？”展耀眯着眼睛看他，手指往前，掐住了他的。

“唔！”白羽瞳吸了一口气。

平时展耀很喜欢咬他的胸，所以他胸上的每一寸都被培养成了敏感带，只服务于展耀的敏感带。

“疼。”白羽瞳喘着气说，“硬得发疼。”

他手指摸向展耀的后面，在那令人发狂的穴口处揉了两下，钻进一根手指。

“这里没润滑剂，去里面。”粗糙的手指刮过肠壁，展耀有些害怕地抱住他。

白羽瞳却是轻笑了下：“我知道，用你的就好。”

他伸进第二根手指在经常被开拓的地方撑开，熟门熟路地找到展耀的敏感点，轻轻一按。

“嗯……羽瞳！”展耀立刻软了腰。

“站好。”白羽瞳扶好他，自己半跪了下来，张口含住了他的性器。

“唔！”展耀差点站不稳，只能一只手扒住镜子，另一只手按在白羽瞳的肩上，勉强维持平衡。

他体内的两根手指还在作乱，很快变成三根，不断模仿性器抽插着他的后穴，同时前面被白羽瞳的嘴唇吸得很紧，一点一点吞入火热的口腔，逐渐也开始吞吐。

前后夹击，他只能仰头喘息，后面容纳进了第四根手指，所有快感全部集中在身下，不多时……

“啊，啊——”展耀低叫一声，射进了白羽瞳的口中。

“猫儿真乖。”白羽瞳脱掉内裤，把口中的精液吐出，一半推入了展耀体内，一半抹在了自己的性器上，把展耀摆成趴在镜子上的姿势，从后面插了进去。

“呜……羽瞳，等等！”展耀急促地喘了一声。

他刚刚高潮过，身体由内而外都泛起了红粉，被压在镜子上看到的全是自己带着情欲的脸，十分色气，不敢多看。

“乖。”白羽瞳哄着他，从后面抓着他的手与他十指相连，把他按在镜子上不让他逃离，用下身慢慢撞击他，“你看看你，多漂亮。”

“别这样。”展耀有些吃不消，贤者时间还在，现在被进入十分敏感，又要被逼看着自己这幅模样被操弄，让他万分别扭。

白羽瞳可没打算放过他，知道他还在不应期，所以动作很慢，一点一点，把性器顶进去，一次次顶得比之前更深，把销魂的地方顶出他的形状。

火热的肠肉紧紧包裹着他，让他舒服得想叹气，镜子里面的男人面露娇羞，明明是充满男性化的面容，却媚态十足，眼底还有高潮时泛出的快乐的泪花，诱人到让人想要纵情驰骋。

“啊！羽瞳，啊……”展耀的前面开始逐渐抬头，发出了哭音。

白羽瞳知道他有快感了，立刻逐渐加快速度，每一下都顶在他的敏感点上，再钻进最里面，放开他的一只手照顾他的前面，面面俱到，把展耀伺候得站立不住，塌了腰扶着镜子哀叫着颤抖。

“小白，啊……你慢点！”展耀连手指都被快感击得抖动，眼泪不由自主地冒出来，两只眼睛都被清洗得湿漉漉的，从镜子里面看他。

他叫得口干，下意识舔唇，红嫩的舌头舔过猫唇，留下一道水痕。

白羽瞳看得眼眸更深，握着他的腰不断加速，每次浅浅抽出又重重顶进，包裹他的肠肉混合着润滑的精液，没有润滑剂的顺溜，但别有一番滋味，像是一直在被挽留一般。

“猫儿，你要弄疯我了。”他抽到快全部出来，又挺腰狠狠顶进去。

“啊！”展耀被动地只能发出舒服的声音，眉头微皱，眼中含泪，浑身都被快感掩埋，不知所措。

镜子里面的白羽瞳就站在自己的身后，身体不断耸动。

因为快感太多，白羽瞳喘着气，唇微微开合着，上面还有精液留下的痕迹，偏凌厉的脸性感得令人脸红心跳。

性器一下一下捣入，是最原始的律动。

“唔！啊……啊……”

快感不断攀升，堆积的过程令人疯狂，即将到顶的时候又令人有一丝绝望的错觉，像是随时会被过多的快感溺毙。

“啊！小白，抱我，啊！抱着我！”展耀整个人快要跪到地上，如果没有白羽瞳在背后做支撑，他肯定早到地上去了。

白羽瞳依言抱起他，捞起他的腰，把他狠狠往自己身上钉。

“呜……太多了，啊！”展耀哭着往前倒，像是想要离开，但肠肉却仅仅绞着不放。

“猫儿！”白羽瞳突然低吼一声，在他体内射了出来。

一团微凉的精液在深处炸开，展耀被激得剧烈抖动了一下，也射了出来，射得镜子一大片乳白色的星星点点。

他被白羽瞳仅仅抱在怀里，感受身后人飞速的心跳声，转头去蹭他的脸。

白羽瞳如升云端，胡乱亲着他，耳鬓厮磨。

两个人直接在地上坐下来休息，展耀坐在他的身上，白羽瞳的性器依然埋在他的体内，难舍难分。

“去浴室？”

半晌，白羽瞳问。

展耀无力地点了点头。

性器抽出，深埋里面的精液立刻顺着他的大腿流下。

他不自在地夹紧了大腿。

白羽瞳眼眸深不见底，把他面对面拉起，抬起他的一条腿，抓着半勃起的性器往他的后穴里面插入，把还未流出来的精液堵了回去。

“小白！你……”展耀发现插入体内的性器正在不断涨大。

“没事，你再休息一会，我抱你去浴室。”白羽瞳声音低哑，把他另一条腿也抱起来，托起展耀的臀部，让他的两条腿盘在他的腰间，就这么往里面走。

“嗯……慢，慢点！”展耀搂着他的肩保持平衡。

虽然不是第一次被这样对待，但每次他都无法习惯，因为下身交合的地方太影响注意力，特别是这个姿势非常容易顶到他的敏感点。

“啊！”他的性器也逐渐开始重新抬头，身体发着抖。

两个人的汗水都蹭在了一起，混合着精液的味道，走到哪里，哪里就弥漫着淫乱的气息。

“再忍忍，马上到了。”白羽瞳把他往上抬了抬，任由展耀紧张的肠肉一次次夹紧他的性器，舒爽到直喘粗气。

这个时候就会开始嫌弃房子买得太大，走到浴室，两个人都已经气喘吁吁，心跳几乎过速。

白羽瞳单手抱着展耀，打开花洒，温暖的水流倾泻而下，冲刷了两个人的身体。

“放我下来。”展耀不安地动了动腰。

虽然他极度信任白羽瞳，但浴室地滑，他双脚都离地还是有些害怕。

白羽瞳依言让他站到地上，调整了花洒的角度，让水流对准了两个人的交合处。

展耀感觉到流水冲刷着穴口，细细密密的，不知道为什么突然想起了白羽瞳经常在扩张时的亲吻，耳朵尖慢慢发红。

白羽瞳察觉到了，低声问他：“你在想什么黄色的东西？”

展耀掐了他的胸肌一把：“我们现在还不够黄色吗？”

“还可以更黄一点。”白羽瞳的声音立刻变得危险起来。

展耀连忙讨饶：“别，我今天有点累了，再做一次就好了。”

“就一次。”白羽瞳挺了挺腰。

“嗯……对，就一次，唔！”展耀很快被他抽插的动作折腾得说话的声音都破碎。

“好吧，就一次。”白羽瞳在那边舒服地叹息，一边卖力抽动，一边和他讨价还价，“那你要叫好听一点。”

展耀瞪了他一眼：“喵！”凶恶的叫声。

白羽瞳一顶：“不是这个！”

“嗯啊……哼，你怎么不叫好听一点。”展耀还有力气和他顶嘴。

白羽瞳嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，拍了拍他的屁股：“好呀，我叫一声你让我随便做吗？”

“不……”展耀惊觉中计，想要阻止他，但白羽瞳已经凑近他的耳边，轻轻的，轻轻的。

“吱……”

展耀浑身一麻，耳朵尖红得像要滴血，觉得整个人都软了，只有下身一柱擎天。

“吱……”

白羽瞳坏笑着啃着他的耳朵，一边叫着，一边卖力抽动了起来。

“啊！”

“吱……”用力。

“别叫了，嗯……啊！啊……”

展耀整个人都快要被快感逼疯了，白羽瞳每叫一次，都撞得更用力，更深，像是要把两颗囊袋都一起撞进来，偏偏他非常了解他体内的敏感点，每次都撞对了地方，一次比一次深刻。

“吱……”

“啊——”展耀尖叫着颤抖。

白羽瞳抱紧他，用性感的声线不断挑起他更深层次的快感，灵魂与肉体夹击，比什么都要快乐。

“吱……”

“呜……不要了！啊……”

“吱……”

“别，别再进去了！”

“吱……”

“啊！不行……”

“你可以的，男人怎么可以说不行，吱吱！”

“啊，啊啊啊啊——”展耀尖叫着，脚趾都被快感冲击得抽搐，浑身关节冒红，紧紧攀着他的肩膀，射得到处都是。

白羽瞳最后一声“吱”，声音很低很低，性器像是要钉进他的身体里面，和他再也不分开。

精液再次在体内炸开，似烟花开在了最灿烂的时刻，两个人短暂的失神，浴室里只剩下水声和喘息声。

展耀眼眶通红，回过神来，脑中还不断盘旋着白羽瞳的“吱”，身体微微颤抖，觉得头皮发麻，后穴忍不住又收缩着绞紧。

“唔……”白羽瞳被夹得低喘，“说好了一次，你是想继续吗？”

“不要了。”展耀拍了他一爪子。

“好，我帮你清理一下。”白羽瞳退出他的体内，把他放在浴室的椅子上，分开了他的双腿。

这是两个人每次激情不戴套做过之后白羽瞳的工作，他每次都服务得痛并快乐着，因为乳白色的精液从展耀泛红的穴口处流出来的场面实在是太勾引人了，每次都让他下面再次硬得发疼。

展耀一开始还有些害羞，但实在做得累了，就随他去，反正如果他不想，白羽瞳就会停下。

这白耗子一直都很听他的话。

他的白耗子。

一辈子的爱人。

“白羽瞳。”

“嗯？”白羽瞳看着那因为敏感而一张一合翻出媚肉的穴口，下意识回应。

“我突然想起赵洁那个案子，凶手有没有可能另有其人？”

“嗯……啊？”白羽瞳诧异地抬头。

只见被喂饱的展耀坐在椅子上，面露思索：“赵洁既然已经被判了死刑，应该不可能说谎，我觉得中间肯定有隐情，说不定是我们遗漏了什么，我觉得我们应该找赵洁再问讯一遍。”

小白羽瞳渐渐软了下去。

好吧，身为人民公仆，敬业是美德。

啧！

“白羽瞳！”展耀抬高了音量。

“嗯，我在听！”白羽瞳立刻做出一副洗耳恭听的模样。

展耀笑了，凑过去亲了亲他的唇：“没什么，突然想喊喊你的名字。”

看着面前拿着花洒给自己做清理，帮自己洗澡的男人，展耀突然觉得案情也没那么重要了。

人民警察也要有点私人时间不是吗？

凶手都伏法了，很长一段时间没有再出事，也不急于这一时。

他搂住白羽瞳的肩膀，把脑袋放在他性感的肩窝上，侧身亲了亲他微红的耳朵尖。

“展耀？”白羽瞳微微一硬。

刚才不是还在聊案情吗？

“白羽瞳。”

“嗯？”

“洗快点，我累了，想睡觉。”

白羽瞳立刻依言加快速度。

“是！”

“叫一声来听听。”

“……吱。”

“真乖。”

 

漫漫人生路，有你，真好。

 

感谢《SCI谜案集》，让我们看到了最好的兄弟情【喂

 


End file.
